


Hiraeth

by skylleam



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, a lot of violence here i will tag the chapters that have explicit stuff in it, happy ending possibly i haven't decided yet, i can't wait to make all of them suffer, jay's a pirate, major to minor implications of sexual assault (i will tag the relevant chapters), skybound au, the ninja are all princes n stuff, there's more ships but i'm not spoiling anything yet lol, this isn't relevant to the story but i have a crush on ronin that's all bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylleam/pseuds/skylleam
Summary: hiraeth/ˈhɪərʌɪθ/nounA homesickness for a home that you can't return to or that never was.The Isle of Ninjago consists of five islands. The North, ruled by Master Julien and his sons Zane and Echo. The East, ruled by Master Lou and his son Cole. The South, ruled by Master Ray and Mistress Maya and their son Kai and daughter Nya. The Centre, ruled by Master Wu and his nephew Lloyd.And the West, ruled by Nadakhan and his crew Sky Pirates.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Hiraeth

Kai loved to watch the sunrise. He often woke up early to walk down to the beach and feel the warm sand run between his fingers as he on the coast, sometimes on his own, sometimes with his sister.

He had taken Skylor down with him a few times, Kai savouring every moment of their time together. Him being a Lord and her being his family servant made it difficult for them to spend time together where they got to treat each other as equals.

Today, he was with Nya. She was to turn 18 soon, and after a few months she would be sent away, and he wouldn’t be able to see her as often anymore. She and Lord Cole were arranged to be wed, and she would move to live in the East with him. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before his little sister went away.

“I wish I could go with you.”

“You need to stay here, Kai. The South needs a Master when father retires. Besides, I’m not going forever. You’ll still be able to visit me, and I’ll be able to visit you.” She put her hand over his. “And I’m not going for another few months.”

Kai silently nodded, still staring at the horizon of the Endless Sea as the golden rays began to shimmer over the silent waves. He smiled as the sun emerged over the waters, casting a golden glow over the land.

He hoped that Nya would be happy after she was wed. Kai had only met Cole a few times over the years. He couldn’t remember much of him, apart from his stern expression and large hands. An odd detail to remember, but it was from one interaction four years ago - Kai was 16 and Cole was 17. It was at his birthday celebration, and the Eastern Royal Family had come to visit for a few days. Kai shook his hand when they arrived and he remembered how Cole’s hands were almost twice the size of his.

He smiled fondly at his odd memory.

“What do you think of Cole?” Kai asked. “I don’t really remember much about him.”

Nya leaned back on her arms tilting her head slightly. “Well, he always looks angry. I know that. I just hope he’s not like that on the inside.”

The two chuckled softly.

“Yeah, he also has big hands.”

Nya laughed.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“Yeah, you’ve said this a hundred times now. I’ll be fine! You’re acting like I’m gonna die or something.”

“Can’t believe my little sister’s all grown up.”

He moved over to wrap an arm around her, but she playfully shoved him back, landing hard on the sand. The two siblings laughed as they began to roll around in the sand together, finally stopping when Kai felt the small grains find their way under his collar and under his shirt.

He stood up, shaking his clothes and untucking his tunic to empty the sand that sat there. He looked up at the skies as he did so, his eyes catching onto an orange blur swiftly moving just under the clouds. As Kai focussed his eyes on it, he realised that it was a ship: Misfortune’s Keep.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out, making Nya look up and follow his gaze. She yelped, and Kai heard the steady rumble as the ship approached.

Panic overtook his body as he grabbed Nya’s shoulders and began to run into a nearby cove, hoping the ship would sail by without seeing them. He pulled Nya close, hiding behind the rocks, trying to keep his breathing even.

_ Fucking Sky Pirates. _ They had always been terrorising the Ninjago Isles, pillaging where they could, but when Djinjago was destroyed, the captain took it out on Ninjago. More specifically, the Western isle. Its people were enslaved or killed, or they were recruited as pirates. The Royal Family and their staff were all killed.

It was well known that the pirate captain was a djinn, a mystical being with the ability to grant wishes. His name was Nadakhan, the last living djinn since his home was wiped out. Kai knew little of his crew, apart from his mercenary, Bluejay. Kai had never seen the man, but he remembered meetings where the Masters discussed this threat.

He hoped that this djinn wasn’t on the ship.

Kai listened closely, hugging Nya protectively. He heard the rumble of the engines still. Then he heard something shuffling in the sand.  _ So they did see us. _

Shuffling sand soon became echoing footsteps as whoever was approaching them entered the cove. Kai squeezed his eyes shut and clamped a hand over his mouth, daring not to make a sound. His grip on Nya tightened.

He heard the scrape of metal along the stone wall.  _ He’s dragging his sword along the cave wall. He’s teasing us. _

Kai realised he shouldn’t have dragged Nya with him. He should have let her run back to the palace. Now he was putting her in harm’s way and it was all his fault. They would both be captured, and without his katanas he was completely defenseless. He had always carried his katanas with him, except for his morning walks. He now realised how foolish that was.

Suddenly Nya was ripped out of his arms and with a shout Kai turned to face the pirate. The man before him gripped Nya’s hair tightly, holding a sword to her neck. She looked at him with eyes that screamed only one thing.  _ Run. _

He refused.

The man was younger than Kai, but still looked older than Nya. He wore a black tunic and trousers with dark blue accents, and a blue bandana covered the lower half of his face. He had auburn hair and Kai could see freckles on his face. The most striking thing was the eyepatch on his left eye. He was Bluejay.

“Tsk tsk. Shouldn’t be wandering so far from home.” He had a higher voice than Kai had expected.

“Don’t touch her,” Kai retorted sternly.

“Think it’s a bit late for that.”

Nya winced and the man pulled her close, his face almost pressing against her temple.

Kai scowled and took a step forward, but stopped when another man jumped out from behind a rock, a pistol in each hand.

“I ain’t afraid to shoot you where you stand.”

This man was a lot older than him, and his outfit was a clutter of maroon, orange and green. He had a green scarf and helmet, and a very impressive mustache. Both pistols were pointed at Kai. He gulped and took a step back.

“What do you want?”

“You haven’t figured it out? You’re Elemental Masters. Nadakhan wants you.”

Kai furrowed his brows and almost let out a laugh.

“Elemental Masters? The fuck are those?”

Bluejay didn’t seem to like the comment. Nya whimpered as the blade pierced her skin, a small stream of blood trickling down and pooling into a stain on her collar.

“Okay you can take me! Please don’t hurt her.”

Kai hesitantly raised his arms up and got on his knees, not keeping his eyes off of the two. Bluejay smiled and pushed Nya down onto her stomach, his knee on her back preventing her from getting up. The other man walked behind Kai and aggressively grabbed his arms, pushing him down and pinning them on his back. He felt his wrists being bound with rope as his face was roughly pressed into the ground.

When he was lifted, he saw Nya was bound similarly.

“I said you can take me. Leave her out of this.”

“I would love to, but…” Bluejay pushed Nya forward as the four of them emerged from the cove. “I have orders to bring you both in. Sorry about that.”

The four all boarded the flying ship. As soon as they pulled the ladder up, the ship started moving. They walked across the deck, passing many other Sky Pirates. Kai noted that they were all dressed similar to Flintlocke, and Bluejay was the only one dressed differently.

His thoughts were cut off when there was a poof of orange dust before him, and a man appeared. Kai thought he was a man before he realised he had four arms, and no lower half.  _ This must be Nadakhan. _ His skin was orange - not as in he had gotten a tan, as in his skin was actually orange. His hair was tied up in a tall ponytail on his head. He wore a maroon scarf and green breastplate, exposing where his waist would be. Kai could see the V line of his abdomen.

His face was twisted into a sinister smile, with a sharp moustache. He noticed Kai’s confusion, and leaned into his face, humming delightly. Suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of dust and reappeared right next to Kai, a hand on his shoulder.

“What is it, my boy?” He spoke with a very thick accent. “Never seen a djinn before?”

When Kai turned his head to look at Nadakhan, he had already poofed away and was now next to Nya, leaning in too close for his liking.

“Get your hands off of her.”

Kai was ignored and the djinn continued to study Nya’s face, who was visibly uncomfortable. He smiled before straightening up and turning to face the mustached pirate.

“Flintlocke. You and Dogshank prepare a feast for me and this…  _ guest _ .”

Kai immediately began to protest, not trusting to leave his sister alone with the pirate captain.

“You leave her alone!” Kai tried to lunge forward, but Flintlocke kept his arms still.

Nadakhan leaned down to face Kai, a look of distaste on his face. “Take him to the brig.”

He floated away, Kai continuing to thrash in his bonds. That is until he felt the muzzle of a pistol pushed into the back of his head. Without a word, he walked forward, being steered by Flintlocke who still kept his arms in his grip. They encountered a trapdoor with bars of steel, and he watched as Flintlocke bent down to unlock it. Without any warning, Kai was pushed in, landing on his shoulder.

He grunted as he got to his feet, and when he looked up Flintlocke had already locked him in.

_ Well this is just great. _ The Lord and Lady of the South were now prisoners of the Sky Pirates, and he had no idea why. Bluejay mentioned something about Elemental Masters, whatever those are. And to top it all off, that creepy djinn had taken Nya somewhere else. He didn’t trust him at all.

* * *

“Lord Kai? Are you awake?”

Skylor knocked again, waiting by the door. After another couple minutes, she bit her lip and hesitantly opened the door, peering into his room.

His bed was empty. The curtains were still drawn, and his cloak was missing from its stand. It wasn’t unlike Kai to go out early in the morning, but he always returned before breakfast. Perhaps something had happened at the beach.

As she was leaving his room, a guard happened to pass by.

“Skylor? What are you doing in there?”

“Lord Kai is missing. He may have gone down to the beach, but he should have returned by now.”

The guard opened his mouth, then he turned around and ran down the hall, Skylor followed. As she caught up, the guard was knocking on Nya’s door.

“Lady Nya? Are you in here?”

After a couple minutes, the guard exchanged a look with Skylor and slowly opened the door. Her bed was empty, her curtains were drawn and her cloak was missing. Just like Kai’s room.

The two slowly stumbled back into the hallway, eyes wide. The guard ran down the hall, Skylor trailing behind him. He threw open the doors to the main hall, where Master Ray and his wife Maya were seated at the table. Upon the commotion, Ray stood up and glared at the intruders.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Master Ray,” Skylor panted. “Kai and Nya are missing.”

“What?” Ray left his seat at the table and stalked towards her. “Where are my children?” He demanded.

“I don’t know sir. They could have gone down to the beach, but they should have been back by now. I fear something has happened to them.”

Almost as if on cue, another guard burst through the doorway, breathing laboriously.

“Sir! The Misfortune’s Keep has been spotted by the coast!”

Skylor paled. So did Ray.

“My children are on that ship!” He boomed loudly, marching down the hallway, leaving Maya at the table. “I want all sentries to follow that ship! Save my children!”

“Yes sir!”

The guards present ran off, presumably to relay those orders to the other guards. Ray turned to Skylor.

“I want you to go inform Master Wu of this. We need all eyes on that ship.”

“Yes sir!”

Skylor hurried back to her room to grab her cloak, and then made her way down to the stables. She grabbed a saddle and harness and quickly fastened it to her horse. She climbed onto her back and patted her tan mane.

“Let’s go, Six.”

**Author's Note:**

> the whole au is heavily inspired by true grit on ffn :] go give it a read! i'm gonna try aim for monthly updates but i can't keep any promises lol.


End file.
